


I hate myself; a collection of one shots.

by toothpaste



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Please Kill Me, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothpaste/pseuds/toothpaste
Summary: Please murk me like you did Jefferson. I deserve it. Please. I'm begging.





	I hate myself; a collection of one shots.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tihdbi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tihdbi).



Squidward returned home a from a long day at work. It'd been hard not to keep my hands off him throughout my shift, thought squid as he turned the key in the lock and entered his house.  
Sponge had looked so fucking sexy in his uniform and tie, and and heat of the frier had made his shirt stick to soft, sexy body.  
Sadly, we both had the late night shift so we were exhausted by the end of it. Sponge had promised to meet me back at mine after cleaning TKP and having a shower, though.  
I'd asked him to shower with me, as a joke, but he'd given me a quite forlorn look and got on about his cleaning regimen.  
I had tried to help him once, cleaning TKP, but it had resulted in a breakdown and a trip to Sally the Psycologist's, where he was diagnosed with OCD. He's been improving recently with his tendecies, he only cleans the house once a day now and showers twice, instead of the five times each beforehand.  
I laughed to myself; I wonder where he got the time.


End file.
